1. Field
The present invention relates to furniture with a foldable support, and more particularly, to furniture with a foldable support capable of folding the support of the furniture into a lower space of the furniture to reduce a volume of the furniture during storage and movement thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, since fordable furniture such as foldable chairs, foldable tables, etc. is repeatedly installed and collected due to temporary use in various banquet halls, lecture halls, etc., such foldable furniture is becoming lighter for the convenience of storage and movement, and a space needed for storage and movement is minimized by providing a foldable support to the furniture.
However, such foldable furniture has a complicated structure to cause decrease in assembly performance and productivity of manufacturing the furniture. When an external force is applied to an unfolded support, the support may be unintentionally folded to decrease stability of the furniture.
In order to solve the problem, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0428328, issued on Oct. 12, 2006, discloses an improved foldable table including two foldable bars connected by a link and a spring to provide a resilient force to the foldable bars.
However, in such a conventional foldable table, since the resilient force is applied upon folding of the foldable bars, even when a very small operational force is applied to the unfolded foldable bar, the foldable bar may be folded by the spring so that the table collapses.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,619, issued on May 19, 2009, discloses another foldable table including a fixing ring inserted onto two foldable bars connected by a link to improve an unfolding support force.
However, when a user applies an impact to such a conventional foldable table, the fixing ring press-fitted onto the unfolded foldable bars may be separated due to vibrations of the table so that the foldable bars are folded to collapse the table.